Conventionally, there is a multi function peripheral (hereinafter referred to as an “MFP”) and an image forming apparatus such as a printer and the like. The image forming apparatus is provided with a fixing device. The fixing device heats a conductive layer of a fixing belt through an electromagnetic induction heating method (hereinafter referred to as an “IH method”) to fix a toner image on an image receiving medium through the heat of the fixing belt. For example, the fixing device includes an auxiliary heating section arranged to face an induction current generating section across the fixing belt. The auxiliary heating section concentrates the magnetic fluxes in the electromagnetic induction heating process to increase the calorific value of the fixing belt. In a case in which the auxiliary heating section is contacted with the fixing belt, the drive load of the fixing device may be increased.